In all water, gas, oil or other types of wells used to draw fluids from the subsurface to the surface a perforated casing is used in the area where fluid is to be extracted and over a period of time, minerals clog up the ports in the perforated casing. Accordingly, a need exists for structure whereby these perforations may be unclogged by machinery operated from the surface whenever the perforations become clogged to an extent adversely affecting the flow of fluid from the well.
Various forms of casing brushes heretofore have been designed including some general structural and operational features of the instant invention. Examples of these previously known forms of brushes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,342,618, 1,806,073, 2,338,372, 3,176,772, 3,310,113 and 3,827,942. However, these previously known forms of casing brushes, in some instances, do not include brushes which are sufficiently stiff to accoomplish the desired cleaning action or brushes which may be readily replaced. Further, in some cases the inclusion of brushes, alone, are not sufficient to unclog perforations in a perforated casing section.